Nevermore
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: For The Crownless Queen. Growing up in the Black family, there weren't any tales about soulmates and love. In fact, there was no mention of the subject. When he was ten, Sirius Black witnessed his cousin undergo her Induction. Teaming up, they decided to end the Black family with them. James/Lily/Sirius and Narcissa/Marlene.


This was written for **The Crownless Queen** in honor of June's Monthly One-Shot Exchange.

* * *

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** James Potter/Lily Evans/Sirius Black; Narcissa Black/Marlene McKinnon;  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; threesome (two males and one female); slash; het; femslash; soulmates; soulmate revealing marks; off-screen torture and abuse (Induction)  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) James/Lily/Sirius; (Character) Regulus Black; (Genre) Angst; (AU) Soulmates; and (Word) Angel

 **Summary:** Growing up in the Black family, there weren't any tales about soulmates and love. In fact, there was no mention of the subject. When he was ten, Sirius Black witnessed his cousin undergo her Induction. Teaming up, they decided to end the Black family with them.

* * *

 **Nevermore**

Normally, childhoods were filled with joy and laughter and hope about their soulmates. Most children grew up with stories about soulmates in their family's history, maybe their parents or another relative. Stories about soulmates were precious, and it was concerned an honor to have soulmates in the family – unless it was the Black family.

Growing up, there weren't any happy stories about soulmates and their undying love in their family. As fas as their mother was considered, soulmates were tied with blood traitors. Soulmates were a horrible thing. In fact, no one dared to breath a word about soulmates in her presence.

If Walburga Black had her way, her sons would be trapped in marriages that supported the Dark Lord _and_ elevated the Black family's standing among their peers and kept their bloodlines pure. It didn't matter that a union between soulmates brought further strong and health children, and many believed a union between soulmates was more important than blood purity. In the Black family, the very idea of soulmates was laughed and mocked. Blood purity was more important than _anything_ – including a happy ending.

Despite Walburga's best efforts, both of her sons were eager to find their soulmates – not that they told _anyone_ of their plans and desires. It was necessary to keep it a secret.

On his tenth birthday, Sirius Black awoke in intense pain in his stomach. He bit his lip to refrain from making any noise. The pain lasted for what seemed like hours, though it was probably only minutes maybe even in seconds.

When the pain finally ended, Sirius laid motionless on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. There was a lingering sense of fear that _any_ movement would make the pain return. He couldn't risk it. Sirius remained still for minute or two before he grew bored. Deciding to start small, he wiggle his toes then his toes and his fingers. Without any pain, he quickly started moving his limbs.

Wanting to know what the pain in stomach was caused by, Sirius rolled out of bed. He quickly exited his bedroom and he entered the bathroom. The light turned on, temporarily blinding him. After a blinking a few times, his vision cleared up. Turning to face the full-length, Sirius picked up the top of his pajamas. His gray eyes widened.

He had gotten his soulmark!

With shaking fingers, Sirius carefully and slowly touched the words: _we are going to make it_. As he traced the letters, a smile formed on his lips. It was official. He had a soulmate.

 **...**

After receiving his soulmark, there wasn't a big and dramatic change in his life – like his mother expecting soulmates overnight. With his mother's disdain of soulmates, Sirius didn't dare tell her or his father about his mark. He had a feeling something _terrible_ would happen. In fact, Sirius didn't even tell his little brother.

What did change in his life was Sirius' desires to be someone else. He wasn't going to be defined by the Black family name _anymore_. It was time to become his own person! He wanted to be someone his soulmate would be proud of. Despite his desires to become someone else, Sirius didn't want to lose his family. There were a few people he loved: his little brother, his cousins Andromeda and Narcissa, and his Uncle Alphard. They were important people, but Sirius knew it was likely he would cut ties with all of them.

With his new goal in mind, Sirius started to give some serious thought about his future – the very one his parents had planned out from the moment of his birth. In his parents' plans, Sirius would attend Hogwarts and be Sorted into Slytherin, where he would befriended children from their allied families. Upon graduating, he would take a position at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Education. At the age of twenty, Sirius would marry his cousin, Narcissa Black, and they would have two sons and a daughter – an heir, a spare son, and a daughter to trade in marriage.

Thinking about his future, Sirius knew he needed to be placed in a good House and maintain a civil relationship with his parents until he was seventeen. When he got to Hogwarts, the best House would be Ravenclaw. He would be portrayed as intelligent with a vast interest in knowledge and learning more than anything else.

On the third of November, Sirius awoke to receiving his Hogwarts acceptance letter on his eleventh birthday. His parents celebrated the occasion with a large family gathering where Walburga boasted about her bright son and his future. Sirius attended the party for a few minutes before he slipped away with his cousins and Regulus.

"It's like you're the second coming of Merlin," Regulus Black said, rolling his dark eyes. He was rather tired of their parents' fondness of Sirius, the Heir.

"More like the second coming of Cygnus Black the First," Narcissa Black corrected with a smirk. "After all, Cygnus the First is credited with making our family great again."

Regulus eagerly nodded in agreement. Cygnus the First was one of his favorite ancestors. If he got the chance, Regulus wanted to name one of his children after Cygnus the First – though his female cousins and Sirius had the privilege of claiming the name first.

"Are you excited about next year?" Regulus asked, deciding to change the subject. The topic of Hogwarts was _always_ a safe one.

Narcissa nodded with a smile.

"Of course," Sirius replied with a small smile.

"We'll be the Prince and Princess of Slytherin," Narcissa boasted with a wide smile.

Nodding, Sirius forced himself to agree.

Narcissa's silvery gray eyes narrowed, noticing Sirius' shift in mannerism. She knew her cousin well enough to know when he was lying.

Regulus noticed a shift in the atmosphere. He glanced between his brother and their cousin. There was something brewing.

"What are you lying about, cousin?" Narcissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sighing, Sirius thought about his response before opening his mouth. "I don't think Slytherin is the right House for me," he answered.

"But our family has _always_ gone to Slytherin," Regulus stated.

"There are exceptions like Rigel Black, daughter of Atlas," Narcissa said. "She was Sorted into Huffelpuff."

"What House are you thinking of?" Regulus asked.

"Ravenclaw," Sirius answered. He felt it was a safe choice.

"Why?" Narcissa demanded, raising her blonde eyebrow. "It's not like your the intelligent type?"

Sirius shot a wounded look at his blonde cousin.

"What?" she demanded with a shrug. "You hate reading and you're a kinetic learner."

Sirius tried to think of a response while Regulus laughed, agreeing with Narcissa's statement.

"You're more likely to be a Gryffindor," Regulus said, laughing.

Narcissa frowned, thinking about her cousin and Gryffindor. Regulus made an excellent point. Sirius was an ideal Gryffindor.

"But I _can't_ be a Gryffindor," Sirius argued. "You know how Walburga will react."

Narcissa shrugged, placing her right hand on top of her left shoulder. "Why is it so important to you?" she demanded. There was something like hope shining in her eyes.

Sirius opened his mouth, about to respond when he closed it. His eyes widened as he studied his cousin. "Did you..?" his voice trailed off. He couldn't ask. It wasn't a safe question – not _here_ at least.

Narcissa eagerly nodded, smiling. "When I turned ten," she said. "Wanna see?"

Sirius shook his head. He wanted to his cousin's soulmark. He was curious what someone else's would look like, but it was dangerous.

Regulus looked back and forth between Narcissa and Sirius. "What? What did you get?" he asked.

"My soulmark," Narcissa answered with a loving smile.

Regulus' eyes widened in excitement. "I wanna see," he said.

"Don't!" Sirius said, his tone panicked. While it was never said in the house, Sirius had a _very_ bad feeling. There was a reason why their family didn't talk about soulmates and soulmarks. When Sirius received his soulmark, he was filled with the desire to show it off and ask questions, but something stopped him. He _just knew_ it wasn't safe.

Narcissa smiled, ignoring her cousin as she eagerly pushing the collar of her dress robes down passed the shoulder on her left side. Her words read _Roses are red_.

"Congratulations, Narcissa, dear!" Walburga Black said as she entered the room. She wore a cruel look on her face. "It's time for your Induction."

Narcissa froze at the sound of her aunt's voice. Something about the woman's words filled her with fear. Her silvery gray eyes widened and she looked over at Sirius. He wore a look of fear. He had warned, and she foolish ignored him. "I don't want it," she whispered, starting to tremble.

"Nonsense," Walburga said. "It's a family tradition that only happens when you've received your soulmark."

"Please, don't," the girl pleaded, digging her fingernails into her soulmark, as if trying to protect it.

Walburga offered the girl a cruel smile as she grabbed her niece by the arm, harshly dragging her along.

"Sirius! Regulus!" Narcissa called, her tone pleading and desperate, as she pulled from the room.

"We have to help her!" Regulus declared, trying to run after their mother.

Sirius reached out, grabbing his younger brother. "Don't," he whispered.

"What's mother doing?" Regulus asked, his voice soft. He stared at his older brother with large pleading eyes.

"Nothing good," Sirius replied. "I think she's going to take away Narcissa's mark."

Regulus' eyes widened. "But why?" he demanded.

"Because Blacks' don't get happy endings," Sirius stated, repeating the words he had heard Walburga say countless times before, "and Blacks don't need their soulmates."

 **...**

For days afterward, Walburga wore a self-satisfied smirk and she boasted about keeping up the family tradition. While Sirius and Regulus didn't know _exactly_ what it was, they agreed it wasn't good. Walburga's words and actions haunted Sirius' and Regulus' nightmares. Despite being nine, Regulus started crawling into his brother's bed at night.

"What do I do when I get...?" Regulus' voice trailed off.

"You don't say _anything_ ," Sirius said. "At least, not _here_."

"Do you know when?" Regulus asked, his tone hopeful despite the horror of their family tradition.

"Your next birthday," Sirius answered, wishing he knew of someway to protect Regulus and himself – and their cousins – from this wretched family tradition. As far as Sirius was concerned, the best way to end the tradition was to end the Black family. As the only male children, it was up to Sirius and Regulus to carry on the family name. If they didn't have children or their children got a different last name, they would be fine.

"Can I ever be with them?" Regulus whispered.

"I don't know," Sirius replied, honestly. He wished he could tell Regulus otherwise, but he didn't know. "You should try though."

"Are you?"

"Yes, that's why I don't wanna be in Slytherin."

"Can I copy you?"

"Only if you want to, but you know how mother will react."

"I just wanna be happy."

"I think you could be happy in Slytherin. You're ambitious and cunning."

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't wanna be a Black anymore. I just wanna be happy with my" Regulus paused for a minute, trying to decide on the right words because it wasn't safe to say _soulmate_ in their mother's house, "destined mate."

"Destined mate?"

Regulus nodded. "It's a safer than..." he trailed off.

Sirius smiled. "Yeah, it is."

 **...**

It was three months before Sirius and Regulus saw Narcissa again. They had both tried to send her letters, but they returned unopened. Sirius was concerned, but he tried not to let it show because he didn't want to scare his brother. Regulus was scared and nervous, he was close to panicking at times. Narcissa was his favorite cousin – Sirius' was a tie between Narcissa and her older sister, Andromeda.

On the twenty-sixth of February, Walburga hosted a party for Narcissa. She had received her Hogwarts acceptance letter the week before. This generation of the Blacks was shaping up to be good. So far, four of the five children had received their Hogwarts letters. As long as Regulus received his in two years, their generation would be perfect – with no squibs.

Narcissa was dressed in stylish blue dress robes with her hair done in up-do. She stood still with a blank expression with her parents as Walburga boasted about the superiority of the Black family. It took three hours for Narcissa to get away from the adults. She found Sirius and Regulus in the drawing room.

"I hate them," she said, loathing in her voice, as she dropped onto the floor with her cousins.

"I hate this family," Sirius agreed. "If I marry, my children aren't going to be Blacks. The name needs to die out."

"I-I think I might do the same," Regulus agreed, slowly. He had mixed feelings over the issue. He was proud to be a Black, but he was horrified by the family tradition of Induction.

A cruel smirk crossed Narcissa's lips. "We'll be the last generation of Blacks," she vowed.

"Are you alright?" Sirius whispered, allowing his concern to show.

Narcissa looked at him with a dead look in her eyes. "It's gone," she whispered, shaking her head. "It's gone, and it's never coming back." She started to cry.

Reaching out, Sirius pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. He wished Narcissa hadn't had to experience this. It seemed barbaric.

She didn't say anything as she curled into Sirius' embrace, crying in his arms.

Uncertain of what to do, Regulus threw his arms around Narcissa as well. He curled against his brother's side as he tried to comfort his cousin.

The three of them remained like that for a few minutes before Narcissa forcibly pulled herself together.

"We need to plan," she stated, her tone hard. "I wasn't be a Slytherin."

"What do we need to plan?" Regulus asked, glancing between Narcissa and his brother.

"The demise of the Black family," Narcissa answered in a harsh tone. "It ends with us."

"Do you want to ruin the family name?" Sirius asked. He was eager to help.

"And more," Narcissa replied. "I think I'll be joining you in Gryffindor this September."

Frowning, Sirius didn't remember agreeing to be a Gryffindor. He wasn't Ravenclaw material and he didn't want to be a Slytherin that left Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. "Are we sure about Gryffindor?" Sirius asked. "I mean, there's Hufflepuff."

Narcissa laughed, "I don't think Hufflepuff would survive."

Regulus smiled, nodding in agreement. "I would rather be a Ravenclaw," he whispered.

"You'll make an excellent Ravenclawm" Narcissa agreed with a smile, "unlike Sirius."

Sirius smiled. She did have a point, despite his original plans Sirius knew he wasn't the ideal Ravenclaw.

"So, there weren't be anymore Blacks in Slytherin," Regulus said. "What's next?"

"In a few years, we date outside of our social circle," Narcissa said.

"As in blood traitors?" Regulus asked.

"As in _anyone_ mother wouldn't approve of," Sirius stated. "That could be a same-sex partner, a blood traitor, a muggle-blood, a half-blood, or, Merlin forbidden, your destined mate."

Narcissa frowned. "Destined mate?" she repeated in confusion. That was a term she was unfamiliar with.

"It's a _safe way_ of saying s-mate," Regulus whispered.

It took Narcissa a few seconds to process what Regulus meant. Her silvery gray eyes lit up and she smiled. "I hope one of use can find ours," she said with a wistful smile.

"We won't let this effort be wasted," Sirius said.

"Then upon marriage and children," Narcissa continued to explain, "we leave the Black name behind."

 **...**

The next six month flew by, and before Sirius knew it was August – and the first of September was just around the corner. During that time, Sirius and Narcissa continued to work out their plan, which was called _Annihilation of the Black Family_. The more they worked on it, the more determined Sirius and Narcissa were to fulfill these plans. Regulus had mixed feelings, but he did his best to follow Sirius and Narcissa.

On a sunny day in August, Narcissa and Sirius were shopping in Diagon Alley with Narcissa's older sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda Black. Sirius' parents were too busy to take him, and Narcissa's parents didn't see the point in going when Bellatrix and Andromeda were old enough and responsible enough to take care of Narcissa.

"Be back here at six o'clock," Bellatrix ordered, handing a pouch of galleons to each Narcissa and Sirius.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Narcissa asked with a frown. Their parents ordered Bellatrix keep a close eye on her youngest sister and her cousin.

"No," Bellatrix replied with a sneer. "I have better things than babysit you." She stormed out without another word.

Andromeda Black sighed. "You know your way around the Alley," she told the pair. "Be sure to behave and stick together."

Narcissa and Sirius watched Andromeda walk off.

"Where to first?" Sirius asked his cousin with a smile.

"I think trunks and bags," Narcissa answered, "that way we can carry everything."

Sirius quickly agreed, finding logic in her words.

The pair quickly set off towards a high-quality trunk store called Carrying Services. Despite being a high-quality store, it was one the Blacks avoided because it was owned and operated by Virgo James – a disinherited member of the family – and her muggle-born husband.

A bell jiggled as Narcissa and Sirius entered the store. They stared looking over the various displays. A moment or two later, a female sales associate approached the pair. She was petite with dark hair and grey eyes.

"Can I assist you today?" she asked with a smile. Her name-tag identified her as Asteria.

"We each need a trunk," Narcissa answered. "I would like one with multiple compartments, strong wards, and weightless runes."

"I'd like a similar one with shrinking abilities," Sirius said.

Asteria raised an eyebrow. "Those will be extensive," she said.

"Money is no problem," Narcissa stated, showing the witch her bag of galleons.

Nodding, Asteria's gray eyes were wide at the sight of the golden coins. "Are you two supposed to be shopping here?" she questioned. "I only ask because most pure-bloods avoid this shop."

"There's nowhere better," Narcissa said. "And what our parents know won't kill them."

"Unfortunately," Sirius muttered.

Accepting their answers, Asteria quickly started showing them the various trunks that fit their criteria.

"What kind of wards do you want?" she asked.

"Anti-thief, some kind of notice-me-not, and basic protection," Sirius listed. He glanced over at his cousin.

Narcissa nodded in agreement.

It took an hour for Sirius and Narcissa to decide their trunks. Narcissa got one with six compartments. The final compartment could act as a studio apartment, if needed. Sirius got a trunk with three compartments and the all the wards he could.

"Do you make bags?" Narcissa asked as they were paying.

"We do," Asteria confirmed. "What kind do you want?"

"Some durable with weightless runes, and an expanded inside," Narcissa replied.

"We can make you one," Asteria said. "That's a specific item that we usually carry those."

"That's fine," Narcissa smiled, "and I'd like two."

Asteria nodded. "I should have those ready by six o'clock tonight. Is that agreeable?"

"It's perfect," Narcissa replied.

With their trunks in hand, Narcissa took her cousin to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary for their potions supplies and cauldrons. Afterwards, they headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"We'll get you all sorted out," promised the sales witch as she ushered Narcissa into the fitting area.

Without a word, Narcissa jumped up onto the stool, next to a redhead witch around her own age.

"Hello," the redhead greeted with a small smile. She had lean build and emerald green eyes. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Narcissa replied, trying to offer the other girl a smile. "I'm Narcissa Black."

"Pleasure, I'm Lily Evans," the redhead said. "Do you – are you from a magical family?"

"Yes, I'm a pure-blood," the blonde answered. "What about you?"

"I'm the first witch in my family," Lily said. "I've known about magic since I was seven."

"Really?" Narcissa asked. She didn't think muggle-borns were contacted until they received their Hogwarts letters.

"My best friend told me about magic," Lily said. "He saw me at the park one day, and he told me all about it."

"Is he magical?"

Lily nodded. "His mum's a witch," she explained, "but she doesn't use magic much."

Narcissa made a noise, her mind whirling. What Lily's best friend did was against the law. He informed a suspected muggle of magic and the Wizarding World. "I won't tell anyone about that," she advised the redhead.

"What? Why?" Lily demanded with a frown and narrowed green eyes. "Severus did nothing wrong!"

"Lily," Narcissa said, her tone hard, "what Severus did is against _our_ laws. The laws _clearly_ state that a magical person can not inform non-magical people about magic. This does include muggle-borns, like yourself, who aren't supposed to know about magic until their eleventh birthday."

Lily's green eyes widened and she blushed. "Thank you for informing," she said, softly. "I'll be sure to tell Sev- _my friend_."

Silence fell between the two girls. It was somewhat awkward.

"Do you," Lily began, placing a hand on her stomach. She paused, biting her lip as she glanced over the seamstresses. "Do you know what House you want?" she asked, her nails digging into her skin.

Narcissa noticed the girl's action, making a mental note to show the redhead to books on soulmates and soulmarks. "I'm likely to be a Gryffindor," Narcissa answered. She _would be_ a Gryffindor. She would settle for no less, the Sorting Hat be damned.

The seamstress working on Narcissa's robes gasped, her eyes darting up to meet Narcissa's silvery gray ones. She quickly looked back down, working faster.

Lily frowned, watching their interaction.

"What about you?" Narcissa asked, trying to move the conversation forward.

"I'm thinking Ravenclaw," Lily, "but Severus wants me to join him in Slytherin."

"I would advise against Slytherin," the blonde said, "only because it is a House known for pure-bloods and blood superiority."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. "Severus told me it was the House of ambition and cunning."

Taking a deep breath, Narcissa explained, "It is, but Slytherin is known as something of a pure-blood House. Most of them look down upon muggles, muggle-borns, and anyone with muggle-blood."

Lily frowned. "I think I need to learn more about these Houses," she stated.

Narcissa nodded in agreement, "That's an excellent idea. I can show you some books."

Green eyes widened. "That sounds great," she said excited.

The pair continued to engage in small talk, getting to know one another. When Lily finished with her school robes, she was fitted for causal robes that Narcissa advised. It took Lily a few minutes to agree, concerned about the price.

When she was finished being fitted for her robes, Narcissa waited for her new acquaintance and her cousin. The robes were neatly placed in her trunk. While she waited, Narcissa looked over her supply list and she mentally added a few books to the list.

Sirius joined her a moment later. He carried a few sets of robes. He put them in his trunk before collapsing in the chair next to his cousin.

"What are we waiting for?" Sirius asked.

"Lily," Narcissa answered, folding up the piece of parchment and returning it to her pocket.

Sirius frowned.

Narcissa raised a blonde eyebrow. "Lily Evans is a muggle-born girl I just meant."

Nodding, Sirius tried to keep his eyes from widening. It was odd to hear one of his relatives use the phrase 'muggle-born' over 'mudblood.'

"She has several questions," Narcissa explained, "and I know where she can find some answers."

Ten minutes later, Sirius was meeting Lily. Within a few minutes, he was smitten with the pretty redhead, her green eyes, and her lovely smile. There was something about her that drew him in – like a moth to a flame.

Narcissa beamed with pride as she watched the pair interact. This pleased her for several reason, most important it was making her cousin happy – it was an added bonus that their friendship would help her plans.

Together, they headed to Flourish and Blotts to pick up their textbooks and some other books. Upon entering the store, Narcissa handed her cousin two baskets.

At his frown, she explained, "One for us, and one for Lily."

Sticking his tongue out, Sirius took both baskets.

"Thank you, Sirius," Lily said with a blush.

"Let's start with our textbooks," Narcissa announced, leading them towards the section.

With Sirius carrying the baskets, Lily and Narcissa collected three sets of the required textbooks. Narcissa added the recommended books and the suggested books.

"Why are you getting those books?" Lily asked with a frown.

"They'll be important to have," Sirius explained. "It might say 'recommended' and 'suggested', but they're _unofficial_ required."

Lily's frown deepened. "Why doesn't the list say so?"

"It's bias," Sirius answered. "It's a way to give pure-blood students an adventage."

"That's hardly fair!" Lily declared, her voice a little hard. She blushed as people shot glares their way.

"That's how it is," Narcissa said, adding the books to Lily's basket. "The Wizarding World is controlled by pure-bloods, most of whom are opposed to muggle-borns. They want pure-bloods to have every advantage they can."

"What's wrong with being a muggle-born?" the redhead asked. She had heard Narcissa and Sirius mention blood types multiple times. At first, she didn't think much of it. Now, she knew it was important.

"They're bigots and they fear muggle blood," Sirius replied. "Over the last few generation, the magic of pure-blood child has decreased and some families have started producing an alarming amount of squibs."

"What's a squib?" Lily asked.

"It's the opposed of a muggle-born," Narcissa explained. "A non-magical child born to magical parents."

"Can I get a book on these things?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Narcissa said. She had never considered this before.

"Probably not," Sirius replied.

Both girls looked at him, wanting an answer.

He shrugged. "It's the bias, again. Most publishing companies crate to the demands of pure-bloods."

Lily frowned. "How am I supposed to learn anything about this? Any of it?"

"I don't know," Sirius answered, shaking his head. "We'll help you out as much as we can."

"Let's see what we can find," Narcissa said.

With the required books in hand, Narcissa led her cousin and Lily around the bookstore. She started in the children's section, where she handed Lily a few books.

"This should help you build an understanding," Narcissa explained, showing Lily each of the books.

Nodding, Lily looked over each book before placing them into the basket Sirius was carrying for her.

From the children's section, they slowly made their way through the entire bookstore. Narcissa bought some books on enchantments, Lily got a little bit of everything, and Sirius bought large amounts on Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, and Runes.

As the sales witch rang up their books, Lily's emerald eyes widened at the sight of the amount as it steadily climbed higher and higher. When they saw the final total, Narcissa handed over four hundred galleons.

"That's over twenty hundred pounds," Lily muttered, glancing between her friends. That was a _lot_ of money.

"Think about it from another point of view," Sirius suggested. "We got over 300 books. Each book count a little more than a galleon – or five pounds."

Lily stopped to think about Sirius' words. He made an excellent point. These books were cheap. Smiling, Lily nodded in understanding.

Once the books were handed over, Sirius and Narcissa took out their trunks. They each loaded their numerous books into their respective trunks.

"Where did you get those?" Lily asked in astonishment.

"A place called Carrying Services," Narcissa answered. "They're great, but they cost a fair amount.

"How much?" Lily asked. While she might not be able to afford one today, she could save up for one.

"Two and hundred and fifty galleons," answered Narcissa.

"Or 1,250 pounds," Sirius clarified.

Lily nodded, biting her lip. It would take her awhile to save for one of those trunks.

"Let's move on," Narcissa said with a smile. "I think it's time to get our wands."

Sirius and Lily agreed.

With a spring in their step, the three of them headed down the alley towards Ollivanders, which was considered one of the best wand shops in Great Britain. The shop was decent sized with a long counter separating the shop. The area between the door and the counter was tiny with a single chair in the corner. Behind the counter were shelves holding thousands of narrow boxes.

When they entered the shop, an old man pale silver eyes and white hair came out from behind the shelves. He looked over each of them.

"Welcome," he said. "I knew I would be seeing you two soon, but I don't know you, young lady."

"I'm Lily Evans," the redhead said, glancing at her friends.

"Welcome, Miss Evans," Ollivander said. "Greetings, Miss Black, Mister Black."

Narcissa and Sirius greeted the man.

"Now, who wants to go first?" the man asked, looking over the group.

"I will," Sirius volunteered, stepping forward. He offered the man his right hand, which was quickly measured.

"I remember your parents," Ollivander said, rummaging through the boxes. "Walburga had a nine inch hawthorn with dragon heartstring. And Orion, he had an eleven and one-quarter inch wand with dogwood and unicorn hair."

Ollivander turned to face Sirius with a box in hand. He withdrew the wand, handing it over. Sirius waved it, eyes widening as it produced a whirlwind. Quickly, he placed the wand back in the box. Ollivander handed Sirius another wand. The pattern held for sixteen wands. When Sirius touched the seventeenth, it spruced a stream of golden sparks.

"Thirteen inches, ash with a unicorn hair," the man. "It's a very rare combination."

Narcissa went next, taking eleven wands until she found one that produced silver sparks.

"Ten and one-half inches, apple, and unicorn hair," Ollivander said. "It should serve you well with Defensive magic."

Lily went last. It took her twelve wands until she got a stream of white sparks.

"Ten and one-quarter inches, willow and dragon heartstring," the man said. "It is excellent for Charms."

Before leaving, they each purchased a wand holster.

Since they were done with most of their shopping, the group decided to head to Florean Forescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a treat. Over their ice cream, the three got to know one another.

"D-do you know what these words, here, mean?" Lily asked, her tone soft. She placed her right hand above her left hip.

Narcissa frowned. "I'm not sure," she began, "but I think it's your soulmark."

"Soulmark?" Lily said. "What's that?"

Narcissa bit her lip, turning away with tears in her eyes.

"It's something only witches and wizards are born with," Sirius explained, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulders. "The full soulmark is a saying of some kind. It's supposed to help you unite with your soulmate – or soulmates."

Lily frowned, her green eyes strained on Narcissa. "I'm sorry," she whispered. While she didn't know everything, she could tell there was something going on with Narcissa and soulmarks.

"Let's go look at pets," Sirius suggested, trying to change the subject completely.

Lily smiled weakly and Narcissa wiped her tears before nodding.

In the end, they felt without finishing their ice cream. They headed to the best pet shop in Diagon Alley. While Lily looked over the various owls, Sirius quickly selected a regular barn owl. It was common in appearance. Narcissa picked out a black kitten that was part-Knealze. The pair paid for their pets while they waited for Lily to make her decision. In the end, Lily selected a short-eared owl.

"It was great meeting you guys," Lily said with a smile as they headed towards The Leaky Cauldron.

"We'll see in September," promised Sirius, pulling the redhead into a hug. As discreetly as possibly, he smelt Lily's hair – blossoms and oranges. He pulled away after a minute.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow before hugging her new friend. Lily was an amazing person.

As Lily headed into The Leaky Cauldron, Sirius and Narcissa rushed to Carrying Services to pick up their special bags.

The bell jingled as Narcissa and Sirius returned to Carrying Services. Inside the store, they found Asteria working behind the corner. She was scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Next to Asteria was an older witch with dark hair, gray eyes, and a scar running across her left cheek. Sirius knee who she was without glancing at her nametag. She was Virgo James, nee Black. His mother personally disowned her for befriending a muggle-born witch.

"You must be the students my daughter told me about," Virgo said, glancing between the pair.

"And you're Virgo James," Narcissa stated.

Virgo offered the pair a smile full of teeth. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Mom!" Asteria said, sounding surprised by her mother's behavior.

"Hush, Asteria," Virgo said, lifting a hand to silence her daughter. "I know a Black when I see one, and there's two of them."

Asteria looked over the pair.

"Now," Virgo began, "I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

Narcissa stared at the woman for a few seconds before answering, "I'm gathering allies."

Virgo motioned for her to explain more.

"We're ending the Black family," Sirius explained. " _We'll_ be the last generation bearing the Black name."

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Virgo asked, her concealing any emotions she felt.

"Because it's a horrible family," Narcissa answered, disgusted in her tone.

Virgo stared at her long and hard before turning to look at Sirius. "Which one of you was the _lucky_ one?" she asked.

Narcissa and Sirius shared a look. Neither of them understood what she meant by "lucky one".

"Who got the Induction?" Virgo questioned, crossing her arms.

"I did," Narcissa replied.

Virgo nodded, a far-off look in her eyes. "Who did yours?" she asked. "Mine was done by Aunt Misapinoa."

"My mother," Sirius answered, "Walburga."

"The bitch hasn't changed," Virgo said with a humorless laugh.

"I think you're being too nice," Narcissa said. "Walburga's worse than a bitch."

Virgo laughed. She settled down after a moment. "What do you want from me?" she asked. "I have nothing to do with the family and I like it that way."

"Like I said, we need allies," Narcissa said. "I don't know _if_ we'll want anything from you or your family, but me might. Someday."

Virgo nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. "Honestly, I don't know how much help I'll be," she told them.

"We'll see," Sirius said with a shrug. "We're a few years away from anything happening. If anything, we might need a summer job."

"That I could do," Virgo promised, "and offer a place to stay. There's a small apartment above the shop."

"We need to get going," Narcissa said, checking the time. "We have a few minutes before we need to meet my sisters."

Asteria quickly rang their purchases up and Sirius handed over the money.

"Owl me from Hogwarts," Virgo ordered. "I know some people you might want to talk to."

Sirius and Narcissa left the store. A few minutes later, they met up with Bellatrix and Andromeda in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"There you are," snapped Bellatrix, glaring at the pair. "What took you so long?"

"Bella, relax," Andromeda said, placing a comforting hand on her sister's arm. "They're only two minutes late."

Bellatrix continued to glare at the pair. "They know how father is," she hissed.

Trying to play mediator, Andromeda ushered Sirius and Narcissa towards the fireplace while talking with her sister.

Sirius watched as Narcissa stepped into the fireplace before floo'ing to her parents' house.

Once she was gone, Sirius copied her actions. "Black Haven," he said as he dropped his handful of floo powder. All too quickly, Sirius was spinning and spinning. After a few seconds, the spinning slowed and he prepared himself to step out of the fireplace to avoid being trampled by his older cousins.

Sirius spotted his cousin in the doorway. She inclined her head, motioning for Sirius to follow him. As quickly as he could, Sirius followed Narcissa to her private sitting room. As a pure-blood female member of the Sacred 28 Families, inappropriate for _any_ male relative to be in her bedroom.

Narcissa's private sitting room was designed for a young girl with lots of pink. It was ironic since Narcissa hated the color.

In the room, Sirius took a seat in an armchair next to his cousin.

"Remember to keep _everything_ a secret," Narcissa reminded him. It was too early for launch their plans. That date was set firmly for the first of September - only a few weeks.

"I know," Sirius nodded. "I can't even tell my brother."

Narcissa frowned at the mention of Regulus. She wanted to include him, but it was too much of a risk.

A tense silence fell between the two.

"Did your mention anything about the Defense professor?" he asked. The running jinx on the position of Defense professor was well-known in pure-blood social circles.

"Apparently Fawley walked into a patch of Devil's snare," Narcissa answered, shaking her head. "He was critically injured."

"And he won't be returning next year," Sirius finished with a roll of his eyes. "Well, it's a good thing I bought _so many_ Defense books then."

Narcissa smiled, silently agreeing with her cousin. Though, for the record, she did maintain eighty books was more than _anyone_ needed on a single subject - unless an individual had a Mastery or was in the process of getting a Mastery in that particular field.

"I still think you wanted to impress Lilium," Narcissa said with a smirk, using an alias for her new friend.

It took Sirius a moment to connect Lilium to Lily Evans. His cheeks heated at the mention of the pretty redhead.

The pair talked for thirty minutes before it was time for Sirius to head home.

 **...**

Before Sirius knew it, the first of September dawned bright and early with Regulus awaking his brother by jumping on his bed.

"Reg," Sirius groaned, glaring at his younger brother.

Regulus grinned, looking something like a picture of innocence. "I just wanna spend sometime with you before you leave," he said.

Sirius glared at his brother for a minute before giving in. "Fine," he said. "Let me get up. You can help me pack."

Regulus pouted. He didn't want to pack, but this was a chance to spend time his brother. The same brother he wouldn't get to see until next summer. Knowing Sirius' and Narcissa's plans, Regulus knew he couldn't see them over Christmas.

Regulus sat on the bed while Sirius left the bedroom with a change of clothes. He returned ten minutes later with damp hair, dressed in a clean set of charcoal robes.

"Why aren't you already packed?" Regulus demanded.

"Because I didn't have an assistant," his older brother answered as he pulled several packages out of his closet.

Regulus jumped off of his brother's bed. "Where's your trunk?" he asked.

"Right here," Sirius replied with a smirk, holding up a small box. It was two inches tall and four inches long and an inch and a half tall.

Regulus watched as Sirius tapped the top of the box with his wand and it grew in size. In a second, it was the size of an average trunk.

"Where'd you get that?" Regulus asked with a frown. He hadn't seen or heard of a trunk like that before.

"A small store in Diagon Alley," Sirius answered. "I don't recall the name, but I'm sure I can remember for your trunk."

Frown still in place, Regulus nodded. He knew Sirius was lying. This was related to everything he and Narcissa were planning. The plans that didn't include him _anymore_.

"And what if I don't want one?" Regulus asked. If Narcissa and Sirius didn't want to include him that was fine. He could do just fine on his own.

The question made Sirius freeze for a few seconds. There was more to that question than Regulus said. Slowly, he turned to face his brother. "If that's what you decide, then I'll still help you where I can," Sirius answered.

Regulus stared at his brother. "I don't know what I want," he muttered.

Shrugging, Sirius said, "Take time to figure it out. You've got two years."

Nodding, Regulus bit his lip. "Will you tell me before I have to decided?" he asked

"I don't know," Sirius answered. "We haven't said much because you'll be here _alone_ with mother, and we don't want to risk alerting her or anyone before."

Regulus sighed, nodding his head. At least he understood why Narcissa and his brother weren't including him too much. While he hated their decision, he did understand it.

The brothers quickly got back to packing Sirius' trunk. Between the two of them, it only took an hour and a half.

Once his trunk was packed, Sirius tapped it with his wand and placed the shrunk version in his pocket.

"Let's go bug Keacher," Sirius said.

Regulus quickly agreed. Eager to see his favorite house-elf and spend time with his brother.

All too soon, it was time for Sirius leave. Orion and Walburga bid their son farewell in front of the fireplace before Sirius floo'ed to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters by himself. Regulus waved as his brother spun out of sight.

On the platform, Sirius glanced over the small crowd. There was a good two hours before the train was scheduled to depart. His cousins wouldn't arrive for another hour, at least. Sirius didn't need to meet Narcissa for awhile.

With nothing else to do, Sirius boarded the Hogwarts Expression in search of a compartment in the middle of the train. He from Narcissa that Bellatrix and her classmates liked the end of the train and Andromeda would be in the Prefects' compartment at the front of the train.

In the end, Sirius claimed a compartment facing towards the Platform that was close to an entry point. To pass the time, Sirius pulled out one of his Transfigurations textbooks. The next hour and a half passed slowly as he read his way through the entire book.

When he finished reading, Sirius put the book back in his trunk before he left the compartment in search of his cousin. The platform was crowded with students and their families as they said their farewells.

It took Sirius ten minutes to locate his cousin and her family. As Sirius approached them, he watched as Narcissa shared a tense hug with Aunt Druella.

"–and behave in a manner that befits and reflects well on the House of Black," Uncle Cygnus said, his tone stern.

Their three daughters quickly turned away, headed towards the Express. Andromeda offered Sirius a smile as she walked by him while Bellatrix sneered at him. Narcissa beamed at him.

"Hello, cousin," she said with a wide smile.

"Good morning, cousin," he greeted in return.

The pair quickly walked to the Hogwarts Express with Sirius leading her into his compartment. The train took off, and they were settling in when a girl with dark hair styled in a twisting bun and hazel eyes joined.

"I hope you don't mind," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome to join us," Narcissa said with a smile. "I'm Narcissa, and that's my cousin Sirius."

"I'm Marlene McKinnon," she said, offering her head.

When Narcissa touched her hand, a pain jolted through her collarbone and shoulder on the left side. She dropped Marlene's hand in order to clench her left side.

"Are you alright?" Marlene asked, her tone panicked.

"I-I," Narcissa answered, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

Sirius' eyes widened as jumped to his cousin's side. "Is it–?" he began to ask.

Without a word, Narcissa pulled the collar of her robes down. Where were soulmark once was there was a spot.

Sirius and Marlene watched with wide eyes as the black spot turned in a soulmark – _Roses are red_.

Reaching out, Marlene traced the words of Narcissa's soulmark. "I thought it would be years before I would find you," she whispered.

Smiling, Marlene pulled the collar of her robes down, allowing Narcissa and Sirius to see the soulmark on her left shoulder – _and violets are blue_.

"Roses are red, and violets are blue," Narcissa said, her tone breathless and her eyes wide. "Does it mean anything?"

Marlene nodded, reaching out to embrace her soulmate. "It's a silly poem," she explained. "My favorite version is _Rose are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and I love you._ "

Glancing between the girls, Sirius quickly scrambled to his feet as he sped out of the compartment. He had seen enough of their first meeting, and he wanted them to have privacy – all the privacy they needed.

Uncertain where to go, Sirius turned and walked towards the front of the train. He didn't want to risk running into Bellatrix or any of her friends. Two cars away from Narcissa and Marlene, Sirius found an empty compartment. He stepped inside, collapsing onto one of the seats, laying down. A wave of jealous overcame Sirius. While he was happy for Narcissa, he was filled with jealous because she found her soulmate first.

"You're in my compartment," stated a young male voice.

Sirius pushed himself up in order to see him. The boy appeared to be around the same age as Sirius with messy dark hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. He was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform.

"Sorry," Sirius said. "I needed a place to get away from..."

The boy titled his head to the side as he stared at Sirius. "Get from what?"

Sirius thought about his answer. There was little point in trying to hide the truth or lying because everyone hear about Narcissa and Marlene in the next day or two. "My cousin found her soulmate," he answered, a slightly bitter tone in his voice.

"Wow!" the boy said, his eyes wide. "That's amazing."

"Yeah, it is," Sirius agreed with a bittersweet smile.

"I'm James Potter," he said, offering his hand as he stepped further into the compartment.

Taking the hand, he said, "I'm Sirius Black."

James' hazel eyes widened. The Black name was well-known. "I thought Blacks didn't believe in soulmates," he said, his tone curious as he dropped his hand.

"Some of us do," Sirius said, thinking of himself, Narcissa, and Regulus.

James grinned. Those words made James' day. His heart sped up.

The two got to know one another, forming a friendship.

"What House do you want?" James asked as the sky started to darken.

"We want Gryffindor," Sirius replied.

"We?"

Offering a sheepish grin, Sirius explained, "Me and my cousin. Thought she might want a different House now that she has Marlene."

"I want Gryffindor as well," James stated.

As night fell, the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop. James and Sirius exited the compartment, joining the sea of students disembarking the train. Sirius followed the sound of a voice calling for the first year students, which led them to a very tall man with a mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face.

Sirius stared at the man, recognizing him as Hagrid, from cousins' stories. Turning his gaze to the gathering crowd of first year students, Sirius smiled when he spotted a familiar head of red hair. Weaving his way through the crowd, Sirius stopped next to Lily. He tapped her on the shoulder.

As Lily turned to face him, she smiled. "Sirius!" she greeted.

Sirius returned her smile before pulling her into a hug.

"Where's Narcissa?" the redhead asked, glancing over Sirius' shoulder.

"She's around here somewhere," Sirius replied. "She met someone on the train."

Lily nodded. "I want to introduce you to my best friend," she said. Pointing to her other side, "This is Severus Snape."

Severus had pale skin, dark and greasy hair, dark eyes, and a hooked nose. He was dressed in second-hand robes. He greeted Sirius with a sneer.

"Sev, this is Sirius Black," Lily said with a smile. "Him and his cousin showed me around Diagon Alley."

"Where is your cousin?" Severus Snape asked, scowling at Sirius. These new friends of Lily's won't last long.

"She's with her friend Marlene," Sirius answered. "They're the _best of friends_ – partially inseparable." Now that they had found each other, Narcissa and Marlene would be close and they were rarely want to be parted from one another. They were young and their relationship was new. It was only a matter of time before they had their first, but they would make up, eventually.

"Who's your new friend?" Lily asked, eyeing the boy standing behind Sirius. There was something about him that caught her attention.

Turning his head, Sirius grinned at his new friend. "This is James," he said. "We met on the train."

"Hello, I'm Lily," the redhead said with a smile.

"Pleasure, Miss Lily," James said, curling a possessive arm around Sirius.

Lily frowned at the action.

"Let's go!" Hagrid ordered as he led the group of first years down towards the lake.

Sirius fell in step next to Lily with James by his side and Severus next to Lily.

"No more than four per boat," Hagrid said as he climbed into one.

James grabbed ahold of Sirius hand, leading him to a boat.

Frowning, Lily quickly followed. For some reason she didn't want to be separated from James.

Behind them, Severus scowled. He didn't like this. There was something going on between Lily and those boys, and he wanted it to stop _now_.

The four of them ended up in the same. James was annoyed as he watched Sirius lean into Lily's side. Unwilling to be ignored, James started a conversation. If he couldn't have Sirius' attention all to himself, then he would have to include Lily in order to get _part_ of Sirius' attention. Meanwhile, Severus glared.

After they settled into the boat, the boat started moving across the lake.

"Look!" Lily said, sound breathless. Her emerald eyes widened at the sight of Hogwarts illuminated against the night sky.

Turning, Sirius was memorized by the sight.

All too soon, the boats were docking and Hagrid led the large group of first years inside the castle where they met a woman in emerald robes with a pointed witch's hat. Her dark hair was pulled back and styled in a tight bun, and she had green eyes.

"Thank you, Hagrid," the woman said with a Scottish accent. Sirius recognized her as Professor McGonagall.

"Yer welcome, Minerva," Hagrid said with a nod. He walked pass the woman, headed into the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the Welcoming Feast will begin shortly," McGonagall began, her gaze sweeping over the group of first years. "Before the feasts starts, you will all be Sorted into one of the four Houses – Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you are here, your House will be like your family.

"You will attend classes with your Housemates," she continued, "eat together, sleep together, and you will spend time your House common rooms together. While you are here, your triumphants will earn you points, and your infractions will lose you points. At the end of the year, the House with the most point will be awarded the House Cup."

She paused for a moment, staring at the group of students. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes," she stated. "I will return for you then. In the meanwhile, I suggest you use this time to smarten and prepare yourselves." Turning she left the group of first years in the small antechamber.

When the doors closed behind Professor McGonagall, Sirius sighed. He knew from his cousins that she was strict professor, she taught Transfigurations, and she was the Head of Gryffindor. From listening to her speech on Houses. Looking over the first years, Sirius tried to find his cousin and Marlene.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sirius Black," said an unfortunately familiar male voice.

"Yaxley," Sirius said without turning to look. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Despite being from a lesser family, Corban Yaxley considered himself better than Sirius. He had average magic, and his family was in debt to the Malfoys for almost a million galleons.

"Is that anyway to greet family?" Yaxley asked.

Forcing himself to remain calm, Sirius turned to face the annoying prat. "We're hardly related," he stated. Only one member of Sirius' family had married into the Yaxley family – Phoebe Black, his great-great-great-great-aunt, had married Harmon Yaxley, a distant cousin of Corban's ancestor. At the time of this marriage, the Black family was recovering from the scandal of Hydrus Black leaving his betrothed, Poppy Greengrass, for Isla Estrella, a muggle-born witch and his soulmate. At that point in history it was unheard for pure-bloods to marry their soulmates.

"Come on," Yaxley said. He was unattractive with shaggy blonde hair, watery blue eyes, a pale complexion, and large teeth. "What's in the past is in the past."

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he watched Yaxley. He knew the other boy was up to something.

"It's only a matter of time until we're family, again," Yaxley said with a smirk. "In fact, I'm planning to write to my father about a betrothal contract between myself and your cousin."

Realization dawned on Sirius. Yaxley had heard about Narcissa and Marlene. The Black family's status on soulmates was well-known. "I'm afraid to inform that my cousins are already betrothed," he said. It was partly true. Bellatrix was all but betrothed to Lucius Malfoy, Andromeda's parents were in the final phases of betrothing her to Rodolphus Lestrange, and Narcissa was promised to himself.

"I'm sure my father can persuaded Lord Black to arrange a betrothal between me and Narcissa," Yaxley said, smirk firmly in place. "Once she's mine, I'll keep her locked away in Yaxley Manor with limited contact."

Sirius glared at the other boy.

"That won't be happening!" declared Marlene McKinnon. Her hazel eyes were narrowed.

"It will," Yaxley stated with a smirk. "And once it does, you kiss your soulmate goodbye."

"We've bonded!" Narcissa declared.

Turning, Sirius locked eyes with Narcissa.

Narcissa offered him a meek smile and she nodded.

Emotions raged into of Sirius. Narcissa was supposed to be the smart one. Despite his lack of knowledge in soulmates, Sirius knew it was dangerous for underage witches and wizards to bond. Their magic wasn't fully developed, and bonding would intertwine their magic with another person's. Narcissa knew the dangerous.

As he watched his cousin lean into Marlene's side, Sirius understood _why_ Narcissa did this. By bonding with Marlene, Narcissa freed herself from the Black family. A peg of sadness filled Sirius. He thought there would be another six years with Narcissa being a Black.

Any further discussion was cut off by the return of Professor McGonagall. The sight of the professor filled Sirius with relief.

"Pair up, and form a line," she ordered.

Sirius felt someone grab ahold of his hand. Glancing, he offered James a small smile.

Once the line was formed, Professor McGongall led them into the Great Hall. They walked between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables down to the Staff Table. In front of the Staff Table was a three-legged stool with the Sorting Hat and a roll of parchment on top. When the first years had gathered around in front, the Hat burst to life with a song.

"When I call you name, come forward," ordered Professor McGonagall as the Sorting Hat finished its' song. She unrolled a long sheet of parchment. She began with "Abbey, Smith."

Sirius watched in mild boredom until she reached the B's. There a girl named "Bailey," a boy named "Baker," then a boy named "Barnes" and a girl named "Barrett," followed by a set of twins under "Bell," and then a girl named "Biggs."

"Black, Sirius," called Professor McGonagall after the Hufflepuff stopped cheering.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius walked up and he took a seat on the stool. It would appear as though Narcissa took McKinnon as her last name, which he excepted but was still mildly surprised by. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and it fell over his eyes.

 _"My, my,"_ the Sorting Hat said. _"Aren't you something? A Black with a soulmark that is truly a sight to behold. I was surprised to learn about your cousin. She was the first Black in decades, and now you. Is this the beginning of a new pattern?"_

"I don't know," Sirius muttered. His mind was racing. One of his cousins still had her soulmark. It was either Bellatrix or Andromeda. He would need to investigate this. "But it won't last."

 _"Ah, I see,"_ the Hat said. _"The end of the Black family. I must say, I will be sad to see it go, but alas it is for the best. Now, on to more important matters: where to put you?"_

"Not Slytherin," Sirius answered.

 _"I can see as much,"_ the Hat commented. _"You and your cousin want Gryffindor, but Slytherin would be a perfect fit. You're ambitious and you're cunning and you're determined to reach your goals. Slytherin could help you with that."_

"Not Slytherin," Sirius repeated. "Anywhere but Slytherin."

 _"I understand that,"_ the Sorting Hat hissed. _"But_ _ **I**_ _get to decide where to put you. You're no match for Ravenclaw. While you're smart, you hate reading and you're a kinetic learning. That would drive several Ravenclaws crazy._ "

The Hat chuckled before continuing, _"You would make a decent Hufflepuff. You're hardworking and your loyal, but you're uncertain where your loyalties lie other than your cousin and your brother. Then you're brave, for wanting defy your family's tradition. You want to end your family name, and you want to find your soulmates."_

"Soulmate _ **s**_?" Sirius repeated, his eyes wide. He had never heard of a person having more than one soulmate.

 _"Why, yes,"_ the Sorting Hat said in a gentle tone. _"I suggest talking to Minerva or Albus. They'll know how to help you."_

"Alright," Sirius agreed, his mind whirling. He had _a lot_ to learn about soulmates. Maybe Lily would have some suggestions.

 _"Ah, young love,"_ the Sorting Hat said.

"Is it Lily?" Sirius asked, filled with hope. Even though he had only known for a short time, he knew Lily was an amazing girl.

 _"She's one,"_ the Hat confirmed. _"And you've met the other. Talk with Albus, and follow the pull – or go to Gringotts for an Anima Test_."

"I will," Sirius promised.

 _"Now, returning to the matter at hand,"_ the Sorting Hat said. _"Where should I send you? Ravenclaw and Slytherin are out, and that leave Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Since I know your opinion on the matter, I wish you and your soulmates the best of luck in GRYFFINDOR!"_

Silence filled the Great Hall as Sirius removed the Sorting Hat. He handed it to a stunned Professor McGonagall as he jumped off of the stool.

Sirius' gaze fell onto the Gryffindor table as he walked towards his new House. This would be his new family. It was only a matter of time until the Blacks began to distance themselves before outright disowning him.

As he approached the table, a weak applause started from the group of first years. Turning, Sirius saw his cousin and her soulmate cheering for him along with James. James wore a large smile, making Sirius' stomach do backflips. A few feet away from James, Lily offered Sirius a smile before she turned to look at James. Something in Sirius' stomach tightened. Lily was looking at James in a way that made Sirius uncomfortable.

The applause grew as Sirius took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. After taking his seat, the Sorting resumed with a boy named "Blake."

Turning to look at the Slytherin table, Sirius quickly spotted Andromeda and Bellatrix. Andromeda offered him a weak smile while Bellatrix glared at him.

As the Sorting continued, Sirius was pleased to see Lily Evans join him at the Gryffindor table. She took the seat across from him with a weak smile. Sirius perked up when he heard McGonagall reach the M's.

"McKinnon, Marlene," the woman called.

Sirius watched as Marlene shared a smile with his cousin and squeeze her hand before heading up to the stool. It took a moment before the Sorting Hat placed in Gryffindor.

"Cousin," Marlene said with a smile as she slid in near Sirius.

Sirius forced himself to return the smile. While he questioned Narcissa's decision, he wanted to try and support her and her soulmate. "Cousin," he said. It felt weird to call another girl by the title, but he hoped to get use to it soon.

"McKinnon, Narcissa," called McGonagall.

Turning, Sirius watched the Slytherin table. Both Andromeda and Bellatrix looked stunned as they watched their sister take a seat on the stool. Sirius continued to watch them, confident in knowing where Narcissa would be placed. When the Sorting Hat said "Gryffindor," Andromeda turned pale while Bellatrix leapt to her feet before she pulled down by one of her friends.

Sirius was pulled from his observations when Narcissa took the seat between him and Marlene.

"I knew we would be together," Marlene whispered, wrapping an arm around her soulmate.

"There's no other House I would rather be in," Narcissa said in response, shooting a smile at her cousin before turning her attention to her bonded-mate.

"What's going on?" Lily asked with a frown, glancing between the three.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Narcissa met her soulmate on the train," he explained.

Lily's emerald eyes widened and her head snapped to look at Marlene and Narcissa. "But her last name changed?" she said, turning to look at Sirius. "Mine hasn't, and I met my soulmate."

Sirius' heart did a few flips before speeding up. "They've bonded," he said. "They're tied their magic together."

Frowning, Lily looked back at the pair of soulmates. "How does that happen?"

"A few different ways," Sirius answered, "but it's dangerous to do underage because our magic is underdeveloped and unstable. By bonding young, you can risk future development of your future or it can develop too quickly."

Lily blinked a few times. "Why would they bond so early then?" she asked, looking back at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know for sure," he replied, "but I know Narcissa wants to escape our family, and by bonding with Marlene and taking her last name, she has. Narcissa is no longer a Black."

Their discussion was ended by an older student.

As he watched the remaining students get Sorted, Sirius was pleased when James placed in Gryffindor. That feeling faded when he saw Lily blush. She smiled, inviting James to seat next to her. Her smile turned into a frown when James sat next to Sirius.

"Fancy seeing you here," James whispered, his breath hot against Sirius' ear.

Sirius returned the smile, feeling himself blush a little.

Lily frowned as she watched her best friend head to Slytherin. "I wanted us to be together," she muttered.

"You'll see him class," Narcissa told the redhead. "Gryffindors and Slythreins tend to share several classes."

Nodding, Lily gave her friend a weak smile. "He wanted me to join him in Slytherin," she said, "even after I explained it was a bad idea."

"Why did you end up in Gryffindor?" Marlene asked.

Lily blushed, placing a hand above her hip.

Sirius noted the action. He had seen Narcissa and Marlene had their soulmarks in the same spot. He needed to talk to someone about soulmates and soulmarks.

All too soon, Sirius was detracted by Headmaster Dumbledore announcing the start of the feast as food began to appear on the table.

 **...**

Early the next morning found Sirius following Olivia Monroe, a sixth year Prefect, to Professor McGonagall's office. Olivia knocked on the door as Sirius waited nervously behind her.

"Come in," the professor's voice called.

Olivia opened the door, stepping inside with Sirius behind.

"Miss Monroe," their Head of House greeted, "and Mister Black." She was seated behind her desk, looking over a pile of parchment.

"Sirius wants to talk with you," Olivia explained.

"Very well," the professor said, dismissing the Prefect.

Olivia offered Sirius a smile as she left the office. She closed the door behind her.

"Well, Mister Black, why don't you have a seat," McGonagall said.

Without a word, Sirius took one of the chair in front of her desk. His gaze dropped to his knees.

McGonagall frowned at him. "What you like to discuss, Mister Black?" she asked.

"I-I want to learn more about soulmates," Sirius replied, his voice soft. He twisted his hands around as a feeling of shame overcame him. He was eleven, for Merlin's sake. Most magically raised eleven year old witches and wizards knew about soulmates at his age.

The frown on Professor McGonagall's face deepened. "I see," she said, her tone neutral. "What would you like to know?"

"I want to know how to find my soulmates," he answered, his eyes flickering up to look at the woman.

The woman remained silent for a moment before responding, "May I inquire about your interest in the subject?"

Nodding, Sirius explained, "The Sorting Hat told me to talk to someone – either you or the headmaster."

"Very well," his Head of House said. It was unusual for the Sorting Hat to direct a student to her or Albus on the matter, but it had happened a few times. "Did the Hat say anything else?"

Sirius looked up at the woman, debating how to answer her. "You won't tell my parents, right?" he asked.

"That is unusual request," McGonagall said, "but I don't see the need to inform them."

"The Hat told me I had two soulmates," he explained, "and I needed to talk to either of you or take some kind of test at Gringotts."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "You have two soulmates?" she asked.

Shrugging, Sirius answered, "That's what the Hat told me. I didn't know it was possible before."

The woman stood up. "Let's go to the headmaster," she announced.

Sirius stood up, following as his Head of House led him through the school. They came to a stop in front of a gargoyle statue.

"Licorice wands," Professor McGonagall said.

The gargoyle leapt aside, relieving a circular staircase. As Sirius followed McGonagall onto the steps, he was surprised when the staircase became to move upwards on its own. At the top of the staircase there was a door, which McGonagall knocked on.

"Enter," called the voice of the Headmaster.

Sirius nearly tripped over his own feet as he entered the headmaster's office. There was so much to look at – books, weird instruments, and a phoenix. Sirius' eyes settled on the phoenix.

"Ah, Minerva, and Mister Black," the Headmaster greeted. He was seated behind a large desk with several books open in front of him.

"Albus," McGonagall greeted with nod. Motioning to the student behind her, "Mister Black needs to talk with you."

The Headmaster nodded, inviting the first year student to take a seat. "Would you like Minerva to stay?" he asked. While Sirius attended Hogwarts, his Head of House would act a legal guardian.

Sirius looked over at his Head of House before shaking his head. "No," he answered.

Professor McGonagall turned and left without another word.

"Now, Mister Black, what would you like to discuss?" Dumbledore asked, peering at his student.

"C-can you ward your office?" Sirius asked, his gaze locked on the portrait of his ancestor, Phineas Nigellus Black.

Dumbledore followed the boy's gaze. With a chuckle, he explained, "Don't worry. He can't report anything that he sees or hears."

Sirius eyed the Headmaster. "I'm assuming you know about my family's status on soulmates," he said.

Dumbledore nodded, a sad twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Because of _that_ ," he explained, "I don't know much about soulmates between soulmarks connect two people."

The Headmaster motioned for Sirius to continue.

"Well, umm, the Sorting Hat told me a little," he continued to say. "Apparently, I have two soulmates. I want to know how to find and identify them."

Dumbledore rose a white eyebrow. "Having two soulmates is _incredibly_ rare," he said. "I believe the last record person was Sir Franklin Longbottom almost a hundred years ago."

Feeling somewhat breathless, Sirius wordlessly nodded. It was one thing to have an idea of a previous person having two soulmates and it was another to place a name with the person. With a name, the idea and the person became _really_.

After a few seconds, Sirius found his voice, "Who were his soulmates?"

"Annamarie Mosely and Ivy Prewett," the Headmaster answered. "They went on to have two children: Aubrey and William."

"Is Sir Franklin related to the Franklin Longbottom in my year?" Sirius asked filled with curiosity.

"That, Mister Black, is something you should talk to Mister Longbottom about," Dumbledore answered with a smile. "Now, what can I help you with?"

"I-I want to know how to find my soulmates," Sirius said. "The Hat said I've met both of them." For some reason, Sirius felt it was important to keep the identity of Lily Evans to himself.

Dumbledore frowned. "There are a few ways, but it's different for everyone," he explained. "There are two common ways: your soulmark will change colors, or you will hear a peaceful song."

Frowning, Sirius tried to recall what happened when he meant Lily. Personally, he had felt a _strong_ pull towards. That feeling was replicated every time Sirius interacted with her and thought about her.

"Isn't there some kind of test I can take?" he asked, recalling the Anima Test the Sorting Hat mentioned.

The Headmaster smiled. "Gringotts offers an Anima Test. Unfortunately, I don't know the specific details since the goblins zealously guard their secrets."

That was information Sirius could use later, over the Summer Holidays since he didn't know if he would be able to return home for the Winter Holidays.

"Is there anything I can assist you with, Mister Black?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked. He could tell the student wasn't satisfy with the information.

Sirius shrugged. While he had new information, he had more questions than answers. As he stood up to leave an owl flew into the office. As sudden as the owl appeared, an idea crossed his mind.

"Are there any ways to prevent mail deliveries?" he asked, his gaze fixed on the owl.

"There are a few," Dumbledore confirmed. "I won't employ these without a good reason."

"My cousin met and bonded with her soulmate yesterday," Sirius explained.

The news was a shock to the Headmaster. "I thought those were rumors," he said.

"Narcissa is desperate to get away from our family," said Sirius, his tone bitter. "It's only a matter of time before a flock of howlers decide on her for 'disgracing' the family name."

A calm expression selected on Dumbledore's face. "I will see to making arrangements," the Headmaster promised. "I will be including yourself and your other cousins in these measures."

A few minutes later found Sirius leaving the Headmaster's office, headed towards the Great Hall. Since it was Saturday, Sirius was going to explore the castle before classes began on Monday.

 **...**

It took Sirius a week to head to the library in effort to research soulmarks and soulmates. The area he wanted to focus on was how to identify his soulmates. Despite wanting to begin his research earlier, Sirius was distracted by other things – classes, homework, and making friends – and whatever was going on between Lily and James.

Sirius frowned at the thought of his best friend and his soulmate. Whenever Sirius tried to spend time with Lily, she didn't have much of interest. Then the times Sirius and James were doing something together, Lily tried to join them only to be rebuffed by James.

Shaking his head, Sirius tried to clear thoughts of Lily and James to focus on his research. Within an hour, Sirius compiled a small stack of books, including a promising biography on Sir Franklin Longbottom.

"What is it between you and Lily?" James asked, sitting down at the same table as Sirius.

The sudden appearance of James startled Sirius. "She's the Angel of my sky," Sirius answered with a small smile.

James frowned. "Why?"

He eyed his best friend, debating how to answer. Did he want to tell his best friend the truth or lie? For some reason, he knew he could trust James with the truth and more. James was the best. "She's my soulmate," Sirius whispered.

The frown turned into a scowl. "No, she isn't," James hissed.

"Yes, she is," Sirius argued. Why would James say something like that?

James crossed his arms, scowl firmly in place. "What's so special about Evans?" he demanded.

"She _calls_ to me," answered Sirius. "I feel pulled towards her, and I can't stop thinking about her."

The scowl on James' face lessened as Sirius spoke. "D-don't you feel that way about anyone else?" James asked, his tone soft and vulnerable feeling.

Sirius shook his head. "Not yet."

A tense silence fell between them.

"Here," Sirius said, pushing a book towards James. It was the book on Sir Franklin Longbottom.

James glanced over the book. "Everyone knows the story about Sir Longbottom."

"I don't."

Something in James' expression shifted. "How could you not? He's one of the most famous wizards of all time, and he's one of a few Triads ever recorded. He was my hero growing up."

"I only learned about him last week."

"Because of your family?"

Nodding, Sirius explained, "There weren't _any_ stories about soulmates – unless it was cursing Hydrus Black."

"What is it that interests you in Sir Longbottom?"

"His two soulmates."

"Why?"

Sirius fell silent, eyeing his friend. "Because I'm like him."

"Like him how?"

"I have two soulmates."

James' hazel eyes widened. "How do you know that? I thought you didn't know anything about soulmates."

"The Sorting Hat told me," Sirius answered with a blush. He was curious how the Hat knew, but he assumed it had something to do with the fact that the Hat was an enchanted and magical item.

A stunned look crossed James' face. "D-did it say anything else?" Something about James' tone made him sound vulnerable.

Sirius nodded. "It told me that Lily was one of my soulmates and I had met the other."

James nodded as he listened closely. He wore a thoughtful expression. Returning the book to Sirius, he asked, "What are researching?"

"How to identify soulmates," Sirius answered with a weak smile.

Looking over Sirius' books, James shook his head before getting up from the table. He returned a few moments with another book, which he promptly handed to his best friend.

After reading the title, Sirius glanced up at his friend. "Why did you give a children's book?"

"It will contain some answers," James promised. "Growing up _Calligraphy_ was my favorite collection of soulmate stories."

Deciding to trust his friend, Sirius opened the children's book, quickly starting the first story about Julius Prince and Gwen White. Due to his focus on the book, Sirius followed to notice James leaving their table, headed to a bookshelf a few feet away where a certain redhead was trying and failing to hide.

 **...**

While Sirius was busy reading, James found himself face to face Lily Evans. The redhead was looking between him and Sirius with a hopeful expression on her face.

"H-have you figured it out?" Evans asked. Her emerald eyes were big and lovely.

"I did, a few minutes ago," James confirmed.

"Same," Evans said, smiling softly.

James ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Evans. He from the moment he met Sirius that Sirius was one of his soulmates. After meeting Sirius, James became focused on winning the other boy over before they searched for their second soulmate together.

Those plans had changed.

"I met Sirius first," Evans said with a frown, "in Diagon Alley. He and Narcissa showed me around. They _explained_ soulmates to me." She shook her head. "I don't understand _why_ I didn't recognize Sirius first."

James shrugged. The bonds between soulmates were unpredictable and impossible to fully explain and understand. "Then you met me after learning about soulmates?" he asked.

Evans nodded, frown in place. "When we met," she said, "it felt like I was coming home." Her tone was breathless and heartfelt sounding.

"I felt differently when I met Sirius," James explained. "It was like the world was out of focus – like it suddenly stopped – when he learned at me. Then _everything_ changed when he spoke, the world was over focus, and it was different – like my sense were on overload and Sirius was the only thing anchoring me to reality."

A silence fell between them with each lost in their own thoughts and memories.

"Where does that leave us?" Evans asked.

"We become friends," James answered, "and we from there."

Evans smiled. "That sounds great."

 **...**

It took Sirius a full week to read over _Calligraphy_. When he finished reading it, he could understand why it was one of James' favorite books. It was full of happy and hopeful stories about soulmates. While most of the stories ended happily, there were a few that had sad endings.

Sirius was amazed to learn about the different ways soulmates could identify one another – their was sensory overload, music, seeing color, a pull, and _so many_ other feelings.

In Triad soulmates, each soulmate felt something different of the one another. There were times when an individual could identify both of their soulmates upon meeting them, and most individuals could only identify one soulmate at a time, even if they had met both. While the book answered several questions, there were still a number of questions that remained unanswered. When it came those questions, Sirius wasn't sure where to turn for answers.

During the last week, Sirius had noticed changes between Lily and James. They were getting _along_. Witnessing the change in their relationship made Sirius feel weird. He was happy to see his one of his soulmates got along with his best friend, but he had to deal with James paying attention to Lily instead of him. It was like he was jealous, which Sirius didn't understand. What reason did he have to be jealous?

Outside of his research and thoughts of soulmates, things were going well. Neither Sirius or Narcissa had received any mail from their parents. It allowed both of them to relax and enjoy themselves. Sirius was getting to know Marlene better, and he couldn't remember ever seeing his cousin happier. At the same time, Sirius was getting to know his other roommates outside of James – Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, and Drew Williams. Since James and Sirius were spending more time with Lily, they were getting to know her roommates as well – Hazel Brown, Valeria Pierce, and Alice Monroe.

When Sirius entered the common room, he stopped short at the sight that greeted him. James and Lily were seated next to one another on a couch with a book spread across their laps and their heads pressed together.

The sight of them together made his heart stop and something inside of him freeze before a feeling of burning jealousy overcame him. Only, Sirius wasn't sure who the jealous was directed at. Was he jealous of James for spending time with Lily or was he jealous of Lily for getting to know James better?

Sirius stared at the pair for a second before turned and stormed up to his dorm room, where he found Frank Longbottom.

"What's wrong, Black?" Frank asked with a frown.

Shrugging, Sirius collapsed onto his bed. He didn't understand his own feelings therefore he didn't know how to begin to explain them to someone else.

"Sorry, mate, I don't read minds," Frank said.

James picked his head from the bed to look over at Frank. "Does anyone know how?" he asked.

"Not a clue, mate. Do you wanna talk about what's wrong?"

"I don't know," James admitted with a sigh. "I'm relatively new to the whole soulmate thing."

Realization filled Frank's eyes. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Apparently, I have two soulmates," Sirius explained. "I know Lily is one, and I don't know how to identify the other."

Frank's blue eyes widened at the declaration. Usually, people didn't discuss their soulmate so casual. "S-so you're a Triad?" he asked.

Sirius nodded.

"In the case of my ancestors," Frank began to explain, "Franklin found Ivy found Annamarie, and Annamarie was infatuated with Franklin. It took them a few years and a some kind of speciality test to put everything together."

Sirius stared at Frank. The early relationship between Franklin, Ivy, and Annamarie sounded like a love triangle of some kind. Something about was achingly familiar.

"They each had a _one-sided_ connection," Frank explained. "Is there anyone Lily likes?"

Eyes widened as Sirius began to connect the pieces. No wonder it seemed familiar. This what was happening between Sirius, Lily, and James: Sirius liked Lily, Lily liked James, and James liked Sirius.

At least, until recently.

Within the last week, James and Lily were spending more time together – both with Sirius and separately.

"Have Lily or James said anything to you?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes.

Frank froze at the question before shaking his head. "Nothing," he replied. He thought for a moment before adding, "People don't openly and causally discuss soulmates."

Sirius nodded. He was coming to understand that. "While I'm kinda use to that," he said with a humorless chuckle. It seemed that somethings would never change.

Silence fell between the pair as Sirius got lost in his thoughts.

The more Sirius thought about the last two weeks, the more things started to connect. From their first meeting, James had been _too open_. After Lily met James, she wanted very little to do with Sirius unless it got her James' attention. Sirius had noticed there were times Lily would follow them around.

Something changed last week when James found Sirius in the library with those books on soulmates. There was something about the way James handled the situation before bowing out, leaving Sirius to discover the answers.

Knowing the conversation he had with James and Lily's habit of following them around, Sirius came to the conclusion that Lily overheard the conversation, leading to her and James having one themselves that led to the change in their relationship.

After a few minutes, Frank left the dorm.

 **...**

It Sirius another week before he decided to confront James and Lily. This was a conversation he didn't know _how_ to begin or even have. Soulmates was still a familiarly new and confusing subject for him.

In the last week, there wasn't a big difference in the relationship between James, Lily, and Sirius. The three of them remained close, but they weren't joined at the hip. Lily sent time with her own friends while James hit it off with Peter and Remus. Sirius found himself close to Frank.

Despite his new friend and his soulmates, there were times Sirius found himself wondering the hallways, lost in thought. It was during one such occasion he found this strange room that changed depending on what Sirius wanted. This room was located in the seventh floor down the left corridor across from a weird tapestry with some guy and trolls dancing ballet.

After discovering the room, Sirius conducted endless experiments on it until he found the secrets. In order to make the door appear, Sirius needed to pace back and forth in front of the wall three times, thinking of the same room. To discover all of these things, Sirius might or might not have skipped a class or five in the last week.

During the same time, Sirius had noticed Marlene and Narcissa developed something of a close relationship that left them joined at the hip. It worried him. Before coming to Hogwarts, Narcissa was an opinionated and independent girl. Now she relaid on Marlene before making any decisions.

"Can we talk?" Sirius asked James before lunch on Saturday. Sirius was extremely nervous.

"Of course," James smiled.

Sirius nodded, filling a small amount of relief. "Meet me on the seventh floor after lunch," he said before leaving his best friend. One down, and Lily to go.

It took Sirius a few minutes to find Lily. She was seated in the common room with Hazel and Valeria.

"Hey, Lily," Sirius greeted with a smile. His heart skipped a few beats at the sight of her.

"Good morning, Sirius," Lily said.

"C-can we talk?"

"Sure, what's going on?" Lily asked, moving to stand up.

Quickly, Sirius said, "It can wait. I was thinking after lunch, you could meet me on the seventh floor."

Lily frowned, but she agreed.

Sirius shot her a smile before he fled to the safety of the strange room. He needed to come up with a name for it or discover if this room had a name. If he had to guess, the Founders gave this room some kind of special name when they enchanted the castle.

In effort to calm himself before The Discussion, Sirius wanted to surround himself in a familiar and safe setting. He decided on his bedroom. At the sight of the familiar room. A sense of peace overcame Sirius. He collapsed onto the bed.

 **...**

After lunch, Sirius felt the safety of the strange room as he headed to meet James and Lily near the staircase. Being the first to arrive made those nerves return follow force. Lily joined Sirius a few minutes later with a smile.

"What did you want to talk about, Sirius?" she asked.

"Something important," he replied, offering her a half-smile.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by the arrival of James. At the sight of him, her emerald eyes widened.

James glanced between Sirius and Lily. "What're we talking about?" he asked.

"Not yet," Sirius said. "We'll talk in a little, someplace else." He turned down the left corridor, headed to the weird tapestry and the strange room.

James and Lily followed behind him, sharing a confused look. They watched in confusion as Sirius paced back and forth in front a wall, muttering to himself. When a door materialized, both were surprised and shocked, but they followed Sirius inside after he entered.

They found a small replica of the common room with a few differences, like the ceiling. The ceiling in this room was modeled after the ceiling of the Great Hall, only this ceiling showed the night sky instead of reflecting the outside sky.

Once he was inside of the room, Sirius sat down in one of the armchairs. He glanced up at the night sky, taking in the starry canopy. After a few seconds, Lily and James sat down near him – James in an armchair and Lily on a couch.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lily asked.

"Us," Sirius replied, "and our relationship."

"At this time," James began, "I don't think anything needs to change. We're young and we need to get to know another first."

Lily smiled, nodding in agreement. "I don't want to start dating until fourth of fifth year," she said.

Sirius smiled at the pair. "Well, I still think we need to talk," he stated. "I mean, we know we're soulmates and we're a Triad, but who do we tell?"

"My parents know," James said with a shrug. "They had me tested over the summer. Since I hadn't met either of soulmates, the test only told us I was a member of a Triad."

"What test?" Lily asked with a frown. In all of her research, she hadn't found any test related to soulmates.

"It's the Anima Test," Sirius explained. "It's offered at Gringotts for a ten galleons fee."

Lily nodded, deciding to save her questions for later. This wasn't the time. They were focusing on _them_. "I don't really have anyone tell," Lily said, focusing on the current topic. "I might wanna tell my friends, later."

"Like Severus?" Sirius asked with a frown. There was something about the other boy that Sirius didn't like, but he won't say anything. Snape was Lily's friend, and Sirius didn't want to dictate who she could and couldn't be friends with.

"Maybe," Lily said with a shrug.

"I've told a few people," Sirius admitted, "The Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and Frank."

"Not your cousin?" Lily asked. When she met them, she could tell they were close.

"Not yet," Sirius answered. "I-I don't wanna tell her." He shook his head. "T-there's something going on with her and Marlene."

"So, do we tell anyone else, for the time being?" James asked, looking between Sirius and Lily.

"I am **not** telling anyone in my family," Sirius declared. "If my mother found out, I would be Inducted and transferred."

"What's Inducted?" Lily asked. She hadn't heard that term before, but she gathered from Sirius' tone and his words that it wasn't good.

James shrugged.

"I don't know the specifics," Sirius explained. "It's the removal of the soulmark."

Both James' and Lily's eyes widened.

"Why would your family do something like that?" Lily asked.

Sirius shrugged. He didn't know the reasoning, but he had an idea. "My ancestor, Hydrus Black, left his betrothed for his soulmate," he explained. "Since then, my family's been anti-soulmate."

"I don't plan to tell my parents or my sister," Lily said, her tone sad. "They don't really want anything to do with me or this world."

A heavy feeling settled over the group.

"Does this mean we'll all take the Potter name when we bond?" James asked, joking to try and break the tension that was beginning to form.

"I will," Sirius answered with a smile. "The Black name can die with my parents."

"Probably," Lily agreed.

The three of them laughed, changing the subject to schoolwork. They remained in the room for a few hours, talking and laughing together. Eventually, they moved to laying side by side by side on the floor, staring up at the heavenly canopy of stars.

"Where do we go from here?" James asked, glancing between Sirius and Lily on either side of him.

"Anywhere," Lily answered.

"Together," Sirius added,

" _Always_ together," James promised with a smile.

* * *

 **EL FIN.**

* * *

This was written for **The Crownless Queen** in honor of _Monthly One-Shot Exchange_ for June from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

Prompts from The Crownless Queen: (Pairing) James/Lily/Sirius; (AU) Soulmates; (Character) Regulus Black; (Genre) Angst and (Word) Angel

* * *

This was written in mind to the additional responses, all found on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum:  
(1) _Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles II_ – N: (Character) Narcissa Black  
(2) _Build Your Cube_ – Blue: (Word) Nightmare  
(3) _Colors of the Rainbow_ – Black, Prompt 3: (Word) Night  
(4) _Climb to the Top of Mount Potter_ – Prompt 05: (Word) Heaven  
(5) _The FRIENDS Competition_ – (Season Nine) TOW The Blind Date: Write a soulmate!AU fic.  
(6) _Shop for a Prompt_ – (Pairing) Narcissa/Marlene

* * *

Soulmarks  
James Potter/Lily Evans/Sirius Black: against all odds / and despite all obstacles / we are going to make it.  
Narcissa/Marlene: Roses are red / and violets are blue.

* * *

This fanfiction story is a part of Calligraphy of the Soul Collection, which is a series of unrelated oneshots and multi-chaptered fanfiction stories based around the theme of Soulmates.

* * *

Calligraphy of the Soul **  
**One: _Nevermore_ (Sirius/Lily/James, and Narcissa/Marlene)  
Two: _Waiting for You_ (James/Septima)


End file.
